Wireless communication networks are susceptible to interference from electrical signals from devices both near and not so near to the wireless network access point. The interference may prevent data packets from being efficiently exchanged, if at all, between the access point and devices connected to the network. Systems have been developed that detect interfering signals using signal processing techniques and take appropriate action to avoid or minimize the interference.
However, the systems must constantly monitor for interfering signals. As a result, the systems must always use additional power and processor resources to constantly monitor for the interfering signals.